Fire and Ice
by darkestshadow
Summary: 4 years ago, a scientist has a premonition about a great evil. His friend, known only as Tsuyoi, has his DNA enhanced, and sets out to destroy the evil, but finds the task to be difficult. OC Alert. R&R Please! Takes place during Cell Saga.


**Fire and Ice**

**Chp 1**

**The Abominable Creation**

**Disclaimer: **I figure it's about time I start on a new story for the hell of it. I was reading Sanne-chan's story _Eye of the Turtle _which I really suggest you read, it's awesome, and she updates it as frequently as she can.

Anyways, I was reading her story, and it inspired me to create this idea up. By the way, may I just say that it's an awesome story, and I advise anyone who's interested in original characters to read that story. You'll find extremely quickly that it's a rather enjoyable story, filled with comic, action, and drama. So, this is mostly a shout out to Sanne-chan, as well as an incredible thanks to her for helping me get back into a writing mood. Without further ado, let's move onward to Fire and Ice now. I have created a new original character, and I hope you guys thoroughly enjoy him!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young boy flew through the air, as fast as was possibly capable. In age, his appearance was that of about fifteen years, and his visage showed a dismay that rivaled even the most depressed person. His countenance seemed to possess some vexation, as if the world itself might be approaching Armageddon. This young boy's attire consisted of a black fighting gi that covered his upper torso as well as his lower waist. Just around his waist there was a green sash, and he also wore green boots, with yellow tips toward the end, as well as green bands around his wrists. His hair consisted of a texture that could only be described as spiked up in a few different directions, with some bangs hanging down just over his forehead, while converging inward and becoming smaller towards the back of his head. His eyes consisted of a dull turquoise, with a circular black pupil directly in the middle of them, and while he soared through the air, a white aura surrounded him as realization dawned on him, he was exceedingly postponed.

_'Damn it, at this rate that monster will destroy the entire planet if I don't get there so-' _He began to think, however it abruptly came to a halt, as he felt two ki's spark in the distance. Neither of them he could identify, though he had a secret hope that the larger ki was the protagonist of this fight. He continued flying freely through the air, when suddenly he came to an abrupt stop again, however, this time it wasn't due to any ki, it was to due the massive impact of an extravagant explosion that had just occurred on the horizon.

_'Shoot, I guess that means the fight started.' _He thought, as his white aura of ki surrounded him, and he quickened his pace, hurrying his way onto Ginger Town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A green man stood amidst a pile of rubble and carnage, having demolished practically the entire city block. He wore a white mantle on his back, with a white turban on his head. His boots had pointed ends, in addition to being colored brown. His arms consisted of a magenta color where his muscles would be, and his eyes are a coal black, with not even a pupil being visible in them. His dogi appeared to consist of a navy blue color, with a red sash hanging around his waist, and red bands attached to his wrists, and finally, the most definitive detail of his countenance was the pointed ears he had. His visage held a glare in it, as he stared upward.

Just above him on a ledge was a green monster, its skin coated a light green, with what appeared to be a dusky green armor surrounding that skin. On his face was an orange looking beak, and his eyes consisted of a magenta background with black slits in them. Found across the dusky green armor were black spots that seemed to extend across his entire body. A brownish looking armor covered his torso, with a black plate in the center of it, in addition to other areas on his body, and in between joints as well as around his torso, were what appeared to be blue circular objects, that could have almost been taken to be wires. His head extended upward in a circular motion, before then jutting out into two V shapes, and a miniature black piece covered the top portion of it. A long tail sleeked out from behind him, covered in the same dusky green and black spots on top, though a long coal black on bottom.

Suddenly the two of them looked upward, sensing another ki closing in. Beneath the distance, they could make out the figure of a young boy, who appeared to be wearing a black fighting gi coming towards them. Slowly the boy began to swoop downward toward the ground, finally coming to a settle on the ground with a gentle swoosh of air.

The young boy looked up, and his visage produced an utmost display of abhorrence, as well as a display of fascination.

"So this must be the monster I was warned about," the boy muttered silently to himself.

At that the green man in the turban arched an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, and who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Tsuyoi, you can say I'm sort of a human experiment, I'll give you the short details, a man named Dr. Shuu found a way to enhance human DNA to a whole new level that previously thought possible, and as a result my strength was incremented in folds due to adhering to the procedure," the boy paused for a moment then continued, "He did this, because he received a premonition in a dream from an oracle, in which it told him that a vicious threat would make itself known to Earth in 4 years time. I was sent here to destroy that threat. I assume your the Namek Piccolo, you see we collected information on your group so we could get an idea of what kind of forces I would be working with."

The man in the turban inclined his head, "I see, yes my name is Piccolo, sorry we had to meet under such unfortunate circumstances, but maybe if we work together, we can put it an end to this monster."

"Could I get some details on what we're dealing with here?" Tsuyoi asked, surprisingly Piccolo a little, he obviously wasn't here to play around.

"The creature's name is Cell, he was created from the cells of various warriors, including Goku, Frieza, his father, and Vegeta." Piccolo paused, then continued, "He gains power by absorbing the bio-extract of others, and his evolution will be completed once he absorbs Androids Seventeen and Eighteen."

"I see, so he's a biologically engineered Android?" Tsuyoi asked, suddenly intrigued further by this news.

"You catch on quick, don't you?" The creature finally spoke in a raspy voice, "You really think you can defeat me though? Your story was interesting, but at your current level of ki, you would be thrown aside like a bug."

At this, Tsuyoi smirked before clinching his fists together, and letting out a potent scream. His muscles bulged slightly, and the white aura surrounded him, causing debris to surge up off the ground as his power increased steadily, surprising both Piccolo and Cell. He continued this power up for a period of thirty seconds, but what seemed like eternity to the others, and his aura which was previously translucent took on a now opaque background, unable to be seen through, and shining brightly as if it were attempting to illuminate his entire body.

_'Impressive,' _Piccolo thought, _'He's slightly stronger than Vegeta as a Super Saiyan, and probably as strong as Cell is now.'_

Cell however, had a much different prospect on his mind, as he was contemplating on a route in which he could escape, knowing that there was not a chance for victory given the circumstances. The assimilated version of Piccolo was hard enough for him to fight, now this boy who was comparable to Piccolo in strength had shown up. Tsuyoi was the runt's name, he would store that thought into his memory for the next time they met.

"So tell me, where is Goku anyways? I thought he would come here if a threat were lurking about." Tsuyoi asked Piccolo.

"He's sick with a heart disease at the current point in time, but he'll be fully recovered soon." Piccolo responded.

_'I see, So Goku is alive in this timeline, is he?' _Cell mused to himself, _'I will deal with him later, first I must attend to these two idiots.'_

"I know you're both rather eager to become part of perfection," Cell spoke in his lizard voice, suddenly leaping up and taking flight, moving upward in the air, "However, as anxious as you are, you will just have to wait, you see I have a date with a couple of friends, and it would be rude to keep them waiting," the Android chuckled in his menacing voice, "Here's a party gift though!" Cell's hand moved up above his head, then came down to his temples, causing Tsuyoi's and Piccolo's eyes to widen in surprise and horror as he screamed out, "SOLAR FLARE!"

A flash of light illuminated the area, rivaling the sun for dominance, and frying every synapse in Tsuyoi's and Piccolo's eyes, without leaving any sort of mercy in its pwake. Cell took off toward the east, laughing manically, and landing on the ground as he began to make his way through the trees of the forest, being hidden in them without any trace left as he had suppressed his ki to the point of zero.

"Damn! I can't see!" Piccolo exclaimed, unaware that Cell possessed such a technique, vigorously trying to get his eyesight back.

"He's hid his ki!" Tsuyoi exclaimed, trying frantically to get his eyesight back.

Both fighters took flight, and hovered in the air, searching each direction attempting to locate Cell's ki, but all in vain, they were unable to sense even a single trace of it.

"That was Tien's Solar Flare technique, wasn't it?!" Piccolo growled, his anger rising with each passing second.

"Yes it was, it's a wise choice to make when requiring a quick escape route, and it's not difficult to perform, even I could do it if I really had to." Tsuyoi responded.

"That coward!" Piccolo roared, looking in every direction again, "We have to find him, and quickly, or else more innocent people are going to die!" Piccolo's power began to grow in intensity, his aura surrounding him as fury overcame him.

"Wait Piccolo!" Tsuyoi exclaimed, attempting to soothe the raging Super Namek, "Let's wait for the others first, they're going to want to know what happened."

Piccolo's aura dissipated, and both of the fighters turned to their east to see a new fighter coming toward them. This fighter had spiked up hair that extended toward the sky, a golden aura inflamed around him, as well as turquoise eyes. He was wearing a blue combat suit, with what appeared to be a white vest around it, connected by yellow straps, and having yellow in the torso area. He also wore white boots with yellow on the pointed ends, in addition to white gloves over his wrists, and was obviously much smaller than Piccolo, and barely above Tsuyoi's current height. As he got close enough, coming to a halt in front of them, the golden aura left him, his hair regressing to a jet black, and his eyes returning to a coal black with no pupils in them.

"Namek! I demand to know what happened here, and who this punk is!" the spiky haired man exclaimed, and Tsuyoi registered him in his memory as the Saiyan Prince Vegeta.

"Alright I'll tell you, but let's wait for the others first, Krillin, Trunks, and Tien should be arriving shortly." Piccolo responded calmly, floating back down towards the ground and turning away from the Saiyan Prince, Tsuyoi and Vegeta floating back down to the ground with him.

"Well in the mean time, answer this. Tell me, who are you?" Vegeta demanded more than asked, "There's no way the real Piccolo could have this kind of fighting strength."

Tsuyoi was also curious as to how Piccolo had suddenly gained an immense amount of strength, considering he had just previously lost to the Androids according to what he had heard.

"I needed to get stronger to fight the Androids, so I merged with Kami." Piccolo answered the question simply, and Vegeta's visage turned to pure shock.

_'Merged with Kami?! That's nearly unbelievable though! With that union, he's stronger than I am, even as a Super Saiyan! That's impossible, he's nothing more than a Namek!' _Vegeta thought, vice dripping off of every word.

_'Incredible, so that's how he got so strong. I had heard the rumors that Piccolo was split off from Kami, and believed them to be true, but such a strength increase, it's unprecedented!' _Tsuyoi though to himself in awe of the Super Namek's strength.

Tsuyoi turned his head in an upward direction when he felt three kis approaching. In one direction, he saw two people coming from. One was a boy with lavender hair, and he had on a purple jacket that seemed to display the Capsule Corp logo. His eyes were a bright sea blue with a pupil visible in the center, and underneath his jacket was a black sweat shirt. He also wore black pants, and appeared to have a normal looking belt strapped around his waist. His boots were yellowed, with an uncharacteristic green on the pointed end of them. Beside him, there was a bald headed man with freckles on his forehead, lined up as though they were dice. The man wore an orange dogi, with a blue undershirt beneath the torso portion of it. A blue sash surrounded his waist, and blue bands covered his wrists. He also wore blue boots, with a red circular area and yellow ties, in addition to a yellow arc just overtop the end of them. He also had coal black eyes, though a pupil could be discerned in them.

In another direction, he saw a man with three eyes and a bald head approaching. This man appeared to have his dogi only covering half of his chest, and it had a green color on it. He wore a red sash around his waist, and at the bottom of his dogi near the cuffs it turned yellow. He also wore black boots, and had coal black eyes, though a pupil could be discerned in them just barely.

As all three fighters from the ground, he assumed the first two he saw were Trunks and Krillin, respectively, and assumed that the three eyed fighter he saw was Tien.

"Well, it looks like we're all here, I guess it's time to explain." Tsuyoi said, turning to Piccolo, who appeared to be contemplating something.

_'This situation seems hopeless,' _Piccolo thought desperately, _'I'm not even sure if I'm strong enough to defeat Seventeen or Eighteen, nevermind Sixteen, and that still leaves Cell!' _Piccolo gritted his teeth for a moment, before turning around to face the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cell was standing there, amidst a pile of clothing which appeared to belong to a football team, his tail having been embedded in one as he had just finished absorbing their life essence into his own. He then raised his arm, and jutted his hand backwards with his thumb pointing out, as he said nonchalantly, "Next."

In the van that the team had been riding, an old man with gray hair and a white shirt on attempts to start the car, only to have the glass smashed in his face, as two green reptilian hands grab him, and toss him out of the car. A look of fear comes into his eyes as he begins to crawl away, and the last thing that spreads across the area is a blood curdling scream.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One lengthy explanation later, and Piccolo had finally finished the story about exactly what had happened in Ginger Town, including all the details he had learned on Cell, as well as who Tsuyoi was and why he had come to join them.

"You're saying he possesses the Cells of Kakarot and myself?" Vegeta asked, shock on his countenance, as it was on all the others sans Tsuyoi himself.

"We have two choices, we can either track down and destroy Cell, or find Androids Seventeen and Eighteen and destroy them," Piccolo paused for a brief moment, then continued, "Because if we destroy them, then Cell will not be able to absorb them."

"I vote we go for Cell," Tsuyoi interjected, "He'll be easier to find after all."

"I agree," Piccolo responded, then added, "Whatever we do, we must do it fast though, if Cell becomes complete, we won't be able to stop him."

Shock and Horror crossed everyone sans Tsuyoi and Vegeta this time, Vegeta on the other hand had different thoughts running through his head at this moment.

_'This can not be happening,' _Vegeta thought, clenching his fist and raising it upward, shaking with rage and gritting his teeth, _'Every time I reach a new plateau, it seems as if someone comes along and surpasses me. It's almost like fate is laughing at me with a big stupid grin on it's face, just like Kakarot.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the outskirts of a place called Nicky Town, Cell stares over the unsuspecting city as though he were a hawk, and his beak twisted into a grin, he could just begin to imagine the look of fear and panic that would be spreading across the visage of every victim he encountered, it caused him to tingle in anticipation.

"Look at all these delectable people," Cell rasped in his usual lizard voice, licking his beak with his tongue, "It's ashame they won't be around much longer. Wait for me Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, I'll be ready for you soon enough!"

With those words in mind, Cell let out a maniacal laugh, and charged down toward the unsuspecting city of Nicky Town, only one thought running through his mind.

_'These poor saps won't even know what hit them.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes: **Uh oh, what's this? Cell is going on a rampage in yet another city, and if his reign of terror isn't put to a halt soon, just how much stronger will he get? Also, what new roles will Tsuyoi play in this story, and has he shown his Full Power yet? Mwhahaha, I've left you all on a cliff hanger. So, what did you guys think, great first chapter or what? Again, a shout-out to Sanne-chan for giving me the inspiration to create this idea with her story _Eye of the Turtle. _I advise you to read it, it's a really awesome story. I am aware this chapter may appear to be rushed, and Tsuyoi's appearance may look forced, but don't despair, the next chapter will fill in all the gaps, including the full story on Tsuyoi's past and what happened to him. Basically I'm filling in all the gaps - hopefully anyway - in the next chapter.


End file.
